The present invention relates to a variable triangular failure warning light for the third braking light provided in the rear turbulence plate of an automobile, in particular, to an "LED" (light emitted diode) third braking light device which is provided in the rear turbulence plate of an automobile which can be pulled out and folded into a triangular warning light for indicating failure of the vehicle.
Since a third braking light of an automobile can warn the other automobiles behind when braking, and the numbers of automobiles in recent years has increased and all the roads and freeways are crowded, the third braking lights have become a popular device for driving more safely, and also have become standard equipment for most automobile.
Further, a triangular warning sign of reflection type which can be put on the road behind the automobile which has a failure, is usually kept in rear trunk of an automobile. Hence, when an automobile has a failure, the driver must first park the failed automobile in a proper position, and then take the triangular warning sign from the rear trunk of the automobile, and put it on the road behind the automobile at a proper distance to warn the other automobiles behind.
The third braking lights have become necessary equipment for an automobile, while the conventional triangular failure warning signs are not convenient in use and have many disadvantages: for example, A: the sign is not easy to be seen by the drivers of the automobiles behind the failure automobile due to the fact that the triangular failed warning sign is placed low on the ground; B: the warning effect of the conventional triangular failure warning sign is poor since said sign is of a reflection type; C: when using the conventional warning sign, the driver must open the rear trunk and then take out the warning sign and fold it into triangular shape, walk a distance to put it on the ground behind the automobile, and after the use of the sign is ended, the driver must return the warning sign to the rear trunk, which will affect the willingness of the driver to use the conventional triangular sign. Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional triangular failure sign.
The aforesaid disadvantages can be avoided by this invention. It is found that the conventional triangular failure sign is requested to be put at a distance behind the failed automobile, which is because the triangular warning sign can not be easily seen by the drivers of automobiles far away from the failed automobile; therefore it is necessary to increase the distance between the automobile and the sign, also because of the poor warning effect of the conventional warning sign of reflection type, the distance between the automobile and the sign must be increased and thus the driver must walk back and forth to put and return the warning sign, which is very troublesome and inconvenient. Hence, if height of the warning sign (i.e., being put high above the ground) and the brightness of the sign can be improved, the aforesaid disadvantages can be overcome.